Mule Kick
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddKttXzZ8pU&feature=player_embedded Mule Kick Jingle Mule Kick is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in the game mode Zombies. It was introduced in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map Moon. It allows the player to hold three guns at once. It costs 4000 points to buy, making it the most expensive Perk-a-Cola available to date. When purchased, the player won't see any effect except for the symbol appearing in their HUD. When the player goes to buy their next weapon, the prompt will still state that taking it will replace the currently selected weapon, but in reality it will take its place in the third slot. The color of this perk is dark green (although the color of the drink is dark red) and the icon is three pistols, one behind the other. If a player is downed whist this perk is in effect, or if a Space Monkey succeeds in removing it in Ascension, the player will lose the third weapon slot, and by extension, the perk. In the update that took place on September 27, Mule Kick is now available on all maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It came to PC along with Patch 1.15 on October 11. However, the player must be connected to PlayStation Network, Steam or Xbox Live for Mule Kick to appear on other maps than Moon. Locations *'Nacht der Untoten' - In the starting room. To the left of the M1 Carbine. *'Verrückt' - In the corner of the first cell blocks, next to the stairs. *'Shi No Numa' - In the starting room, to the left of the Gewehr 43. *'Der Riese' - In the first floor of the automobile garage, next to the box location. *'Kino der Toten' - In the portrait room, next to the door to the foyer. *'"Five"' - In the war room, across the Mystery Box location. *'Ascension' - Underneath the Speed Cola room, next to a barrier. *'Call of the Dead' - At the back of the ship, right across the Mystery Box location. *'Shangri-La' - In the waterfall area near the box location. *'Moon' - Outside, near the teleporter to Area 51, and where the AK-74u can be purchased. *'Die Rise' - Randomly spawns in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - Found on same boat as PhD Flopper as part of easter egg. *'Cell Block' - Found in the original starting room close to the M14 Treyarch added Mule Kick to all Black Ops zombie maps on September 27th 2011 (October 11th on PC).''http://www.treyarch.com/news/511http://twitter.com/#!/pcdev/status/123549411442827264> Players must be online or playing co-op for it to show up on all zombie maps except Moon, as the perk is already in the map even on solo. Achievement/Trophy 'Fully Armed and Operational' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Moon, acquire 3 Pack-a-Punched weapons at the same time. Trivia *According to Dempsey, Mule Kick tastes like beer, but Takeo states that it tastes like cola, making it an acquired taste for all the characters. *If one goes down with this perk and three guns, the Mule Kick gun out of the three is removed. *The perk's name is taken from the alcoholic mixer Mule Kick. *This Perk-a-cola HUD icon is similar to the Overkill perk in ''Call of Duty 4, World at War ''and Modern Warfare 3. *This is one of the two Perk-a-Cola which HUD and drink's color do not match, the other one being Tombstone *There is a picture at the front of the machine that shows a sombrero, a mustache and a bandolier as if to take shape of a human form. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola in Nacht der Untoten. *It is the only one of the new Perk-a-Colas to appear on any of the classic maps. *On the machine, the machine has text that reads "Uno Mas!" This means "One More" in Spanish, referencing to how the drink gives the player "one more" gun slot. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola that is not randomized on Shi No Numa and one of two perks that aren't randomized on Shangri-La. *The player does not get 25 points for going prone in front of Mule Kick in Der Riese, unlike other Perk-a-Cola machines. *It is the only Perk-a-Cola that depends entirely on an internet connection (This does not count on Moon and Die Rise). *In Moon, it is the only Perk-a-Cola with no jingle heard in-game, but a jingle exists. However, the jingle is featured in ''Black Ops II. *Besides Moon and Die Rise, characters will not say anything on different maps after drinking Mule Kick. *In Die Rise, all of the character's quotes when drinking Mule Kick is yelling Mule Kick. Videos thumb|left|280px|Mule Kick shown on Nacht der Untoten. Gallery Mule Kick.png|The Mule Kick machine on Moon. File:Mule_Kick_official.png|The Mule Kick logo, from the texture files. MuleKickNacht.png|Mule Kick as it appears on Nacht der Untoten. File:Mule Kick being drunk.jpg|A player capping the bottle. Drinking MK.png|Drinking Mule Kick References ru:Лошадиная сила fr:Mule Kick Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks